One Drunk Night
by AshleyNicole86
Summary: A night together for Stephanie and Lester makes both Steph and Ranger see each other in a new light, but what happens when dead people start showing up?
1. Chapter 1

**Have Fun!

* * *

**

I turned towards Lester with a grin on my lips, "This is an intergalactic emergency. I need to commandeer that drink. Who's in charge here?" I asked, my words slurring slightly. I licked my lips and watched Lester's eyes go from brown to black. Yowsers. I'd always thought of Lester as attractive but he was looking at me like I was something to eat and I liked it.

"I'm in charge Bomber. You really want this drink? You're getting a little wild."

"Is that bad?"

"Fuck no, I'm thinking I might finally be able to get you into bed. Drink up." Lester slid the shot towards me and I downed it without taking my eyes of off him. My meaningless flirtations with Lester had grown since I broke up with Joe and Ranger had left for whatever cock-eyed mission he was on six months ago.

I bit my lip and scooted from my stool to Lester's lap. I could feel him hard underneath me. Christ he was big. My panties were suddenly wet and I squirmed a little to relieve some of the pressure I was feeling. I felt Lester's dick pulse against me.

"Jesus Stephanie, come on, let's go." He stood up suddenly, settle me on the ground. Tank was giving Lester a look that was damn scary. When Lester winked Tank shook his head.

"Ranger will kill you."

"It'll be worth it man." He gave me ass a squeeze and walked me out. Probably the Merry Men thought I was a slut right now but I couldn't really find myself caring. I looked Lester up and down again and licked my lips. He was slightly taller and slightly more built then Ranger. His hair was a darker black and his skin was a little lighter. He was hot and not so serious. Lester probably shouldn't have been driving but we made it to his place without an accident. We stumbled into the elevator and he immediately pushed me against the wall. He lips met mine and suddenly our tongues were tangling. His hand went under my short dress and a finger slipped inside my wet slit. "Fuck Steph. You're tight."

The elevator dinged open and we made it to his apartment. The door was barely shut before I was tugging on his pants. They hit his ankles and he yanked my dress around my waist and pushed me against the front door. He lifted me easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed my back against the door and suddenly his cock was pushing inside me. Even as wet as my pussy was it wasn't ready for him and I groaned as both pleasure and pain washed over my body, He pounded me against the door as he thrust inside me. Over and over his dick touched my g-spot until I was screaming. His mouth bent down and he captured a nipple in his mouth and bit. My body convulsed and I screamed my pleasure into his neck. Lester suddenly started walking, still pumping himself into me until we were in his bedroom. He threw me down and brought my wrists above my head. One of my legs went over his shoulders and he fucked me so hard I thought I might split in half.

"Fuck, I'm close again Lester, deeper." I didn't realize he'd been holding back but suddenly he was hitting my cervix with every thrust. It made me gasp and shake as another orgasm rolled over my body. I felt Lester tense and then I could feel him letting go inside of me, my pussy milking him while he came.

"Fuck Bomber," Lester groaned as he rolled off of me. I grinned and let him pull me against him, his hand on my breast, stroking my nipple.

I woke up to the phone ringing. I grabbed it without thinking.

"'Lo?" I looked over and saw Lester. Naked. What the hell. This wasn't my apartment. I was also naked.

"Babe?"

"Oh Fuck!" I slammed the phone down hard. Lester was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ranger's back."

Lester looked over the two of us, "Holy fuck. Get dressed!"

I jumped up and fell flat on my face. Shit, I was still drunk.

* * *

**Supposed to be a one shot but that depends on what you all want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, due to popular demand, here is another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Lester hauled me up by my arms and tossed me my dress. At night it looked great, in the morning it looked slutty. I slipped into my FMP's and grabbed my handbag. I had no idea where we were going, but apparently away from here was good. Lester was hauling ass. We stepped into the parking garage and Lester froze. Ranger was leaning against Lester's car, his gun in his hand.

I stumbled to a stop next to Lester. Fuck. This was not going to end well. Ranger stalked towards us slowly, his eyes were black, his blank face was firmly in place. "Get in the SUV," He said. Part of me, the part that loved Ranger, was sorry for what had happened with Lester. That part of me wanted to do whatever I could to make it up to him. The other part of me though, the Italian part, wanted to flip him the bird and tell him to fuck off.

"Uh, sorry no, Lester is just going to take me home now." My speech was still slightly slurred.

"Santos." Ranger's voice didn't hold the usual hint of respect or love it had when he spoke to his men, it was hard and cold.

"Uh, Steph, he's the boss…" Lester trailed off, giving me a 'please don't make this worse' look. I nodded once and Ranger directed me to the passenger seat. I tried to get in but I sort of wobbled and fell on my ass.

"Jesus fucking Christ Santos. She's still drunk!" Ranger hauled me to my feet and put me into the car. He reached across me to buckle my seatbelt and my breath hitched. "Babe." He walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Lester slid into the seat behind me. The drive to Rangeman was short, none of us saying anything.

I followed Ranger and Lester to the locker room, stripped down and put on my gym clothes that were kept there. I grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. I was starting to sober up and what Lester and I had done crashed down on me. I'd gotten drunk and had sex with one of Ranger's best men. I knew Ranger had feelings for me. But let's face it, he's been gone six months, I hadn't talked to him once during that time, he called Tank every few weeks. I'd been with Tank a few times when he's called and he didn't ask to talk to me. So why did he care if I slept with Lester?

I followed the guys to the gym and sat down on the bench. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop this, as ridiculous as it was. I watched the men, comparing them as they circled each other. Lester had an inch or two over Ranger, his muscles were a little more bulky. He lacked Rangers sleek grace. Lester was like a gorilla, big and dangerous. Ranger was like a saber tooth cat, big, dangerous, graceful, and beautiful. Ranger struck out with a series of kicks and punches. I winced. Watching the man I love beat the fuck out of my friend wasn't very fun.

Lester fought back, Ranger wouldn't stand for anything less. Still Ranger won. Lester was down on the mats twenty minutes later. Both the men were breathing hard. Ranger bent down. "You took advantage of her while she was drunk. Get the fuck out. You're fired." He stocked towards the locker room.

I stood up, "No! Ranger this is ridiculous!" I said.

Lester shook his head, "Don't get involved Beautiful." He came over and gave me a kiss on the lips, "I'll see you later." I watched him limp out of the gym and I turned to Ranger.

"Ranger…" I didn't know what to say. Was I sorry for upsetting him? Should I beg for Lester's job back?

"Don't Steph." Ranger's eyes were still dark, haunted. What had he seen in the last six months? What had made him so angry?

"You have no right Ranger. No right to get mad at me or Lester. But if you have to be mad, be mad at me, I made the first move," I said.

Ranger shook his head, "Yeah because he got you drunk off your ass Steph."

I laughed, "Ranger come on, we both know I don't do anything I don't want to do, even when I'm drunk. How 'bout this? Fight me, I win, Lester gets his job back, you win, you can have what you want."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Whatever I want?" He asked, then shook his head, "I'm not fighting you babe. You'd lose."

"Then you get whatever you want, its win win for you."

Ranger shook his head like he couldn't quite believe me and then nodded. "Fine, you know the rules Babe." He came at me, not hitting or kicking, just trying to grab me. I broke his hold and spun, sending a kick to his midsection. He looked surprised and tried to grab me again. I spun away from him. "Babe."

"You were gone a long time Ranger." I kicked him again and then threw a punch at his jaw, he blocked but I used my left hand to get him in the cheek. Our fight was like a dance. Ranger was stronger, better, but I was fast now. Six months of training with the men had left me in the best shape I'd ever been in, agile, dangerous. I knew I couldn't keep up with Ranger forever; I needed to make him mad, make him mess up. "Come on Ranger, you can't do any better than this? I'm a girl? Fuck I'm the girl that rolls in garbage twice a week. Stop treating me like I'll break." He stepped it up, so did I. He got in a few hits, still trying to take me down without causing damage. I laughed, "You know how good he felt inside me Ranger?" My voice was low, husky, sexy. He froze and I took him down with a sweep of my leg. I was straddling him in seconds, pinning his hands above his head.

I'd won. I leaned down and whispered, "Not nearly as good as you do." I felt him grow hard under me. I licked my lips and suddenly I was on my hands and knees on the mat and Ranger was pulling down my shorts. This wasn't about sex or love or anything like that. This was punishment. Ranger grabbed my hips and pushed into me roughly. I wasn't ready but the feeling of him pushing into me so hard, not caring if it hurt, made me wet. He wasn't careful with me, he pounded his cock into me until my back was bowed and I was scratching my nails into the floor mats. I came hard, my pussy convulsing around his dick and suddenly I was so wet that he was sliding in and out of me with ease. Ranger had iron will. I came four more times before I finally had to give in, "It's starting to hurt Ranger."

He bit my shoulder, sending another shockwave rolling through me, "Good," Ranger said huskily. I moaned loudly as his fingers found my clit and another orgasm rolled over me, making my body jerk. This time Ranger jerked too, slamming into me even harder. "Dios babe." Ranger slammed home one more time as he came inside me.

He tried to kiss me but I stood up, I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to the locker room. I could feel the sticky liquid running down my thighs as I walked, every step just a little painful. It brought a smile to my face. I showered and pulled on my slutty little black dress. I was slipping on my shoes when Ranger came in.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Lester. Someone's go to tell him he got his job back," I said. Ranger grabbed my arm and spun me.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A good fuck? It was nice to see you again Ranger." I walked out without a backwards glance. Ranger's keys were in his turbo. I borrowed it and drove to Lester's. Okay so maybe it wasn't nice of me to fuck with Ranger's head this way, but it was easier than getting emotionally involved with him again. Or more involved. Or something. Fuck.

I knocked on Lester's door and he opened it, clad only in a towel. Christ. "Hey Bombshell."

"You've got your job back."

Lester's eyebrow went up, "That why you're walkin' funny? You fucked him to get me my job back?"

"No I beat his ass to get you your job back. The fucking was more of a warning I think."

"Warning my ass, that man wants you."

"Yeah well fuck him! He left for six months without a goddamned word."

"Stephanie."

"No Lester. Stop making excuses for him. I gotta go. You should get to work."

I went home and put on some running clothes. I jogged through the park. It wasn't long before he came up beside me, easily keeping pace. "I'm surprised you can run," he said.

"Sometimes you gotta work through the pain."

"I shouldn't have…that was wrong, I'm sorry," Ranger said.

I shrugged and picked up my pace. "How was your time away?"

"Horrible. God I missed you babe," he said.

I stalled and looked at him. "Right, is that why you didn't call me? Or talk to me when Tank told you I was right there?"

"I knew I was going to be gone for a long time. I couldn't stand the thought of talking to you and not being able to see you. I handled it badly Steph."

"Yeah." I started running again.

"I'm proud of you, all the work you've done."

"I haven't had a donut or pineapple upside down cake since the day after you left."

"Jesus. Poor Joe. You must've broken him."

"Broke up with him."

"How did you handle the sugar withdrawals?"

"Oh all your men helped out," I said with a grin.

* * *

**Want more? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm so happy at all the responses! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**

Ranger's eyebrow went up and his eyes darkened. I giggled, "I meant that they trained me. They taught me a lot while you were gone." Ranger nodded and picked up his jogging speed. "I'm not going to stop seeing Lester. Just so you know."

Ranger threw me a glance and then sighed, "I suppose I can't stop you," he said. "I don't want you two to be partners when you're doing take downs. It complicates things."

"You've been my partner and I love you," I said quietly. It was the truth.

"And it's complicated the hell out of things. Please Steph, just take one of the other guys." I nodded, "I have a distraction job for you tonight if you're interested. Five hundred bucks?"

"Sure. Where, when and what should I wear?"

"New club on Lexington, I'll pick you up at 8. Dress sexy." Ranger grinned at me and started jogging back towards the parking lot. I followed and hopped into my current pos car and rolled down my window. "How did I know that would be yours?" Ranger asked.

"It's horrible isn't it?" I said with a sigh.

"You know if you came back to Rangeman part time I could give you a company car." Ranger said.

"You wouldn't give me a car now?"

"Well yeah but you wouldn't take it."

"Skips are slow right now. I'll be there tomorrow at seven?" I said.

"Yeah babe. See you at eight tonight."

I drove off, heading towards the bond office. When I parked both Lula and Connie stood up. Crap. Something was up.

They both pounced when I walked in, Lula was the loudest, "Tank told me what you did white girl! Is Lester still alive?"

"Yeah he's still alive." I said.

"Tank also told me that after you did Lester you got busy with Ranger in the gym. He forgot to turn off the cameras. The whole com room saw the show." I think I squeaked. Holy cow. The men had seen that? Cripes. I'd never be able to look at them again. "Mmmhmm Tank said he'd never seen anything like it. Tank said you shouldn't be walking."

"Tank needs to mind his own business!" I said bitchily. I grabbed my files and went to leave.

Connie spoke up, "So, who's it gonna be? Ranger or Lester?"

I shook my head, "Ranger was marking territory that was no longer his. I don't belong to Ranger." I walked out and took a look at my FTA's. I had Harry Leotta, he was easy, I could pick him up before I had to go get ready.

Harry was a low level mob man. He was nothing more than an errand boy and he was always getting himself into trouble. This time he had apparently gotten caught when he decided to help himself to a diamond necklace while delivering a message to a local jewelry shop.

I drove by Leotta's house and saw that his car was home. My lucky day. I was still in my workout clothes; I stripped off my sweatshirt so that I was just in jogging shorts and a sports bra. I sashayed up to Leotta's door and gave a little knock. Harry opened up immediately and looked me over with a grin.

"Did I miss my court date again?"

"You sure did. How about a quick lunch and then I take you to get re-bonded?" I asked. Throwing food and a little extra time with me in a bra would get him to come along peacefully.

"Sure thing baby doll, let's go." He grabbed his keys and locked up. We grabbed subs at Pino's and then I took him in. In the months since I'd first taken Harry in I'd realized how nice it could be to have a mob connection. He may have just been a bit player but I was getting discounts on everything from lube jobs to cars. The point is that treating Harry nice had gotten me a somewhere so I waited while he was re-bonded and then drove him home.

I went back to my apartment and took a long overdue shower. Ranger had said to dress sexy so I pulled on a short white dress that hugged my curves. It had a draped halter neck with a low plunge that ended right above my bellybutton. I had to be careful how I moved or my boobs were liable to pop out. The bottom of the dress was skin tight and hugged my ass, stopping just two inches below it. I couldn't wear underwear or a bra so all that I had left to put on was a pair of strappy silver FMP's. I curled my hair so that it fell sexy and loose around my face and put on makeup. It was by far the hottest outfit I'd ever worn, for a distraction or in real life. I had underwear that covered more. I bent over and started talking to Rex. I heard my locks tumble and stayed in the position I was in. I felt Ranger walk up behind me, I stood up and turned.

"Babe." Ranger's eyes moved over me slowly and I grinned.

"This what you had in mind?"

"This far exceeds my expectations. I can't let you out in this Babe."

"It's this or nothing," I said and gave him my stubborn look.

He sighed, "Fine, let's go." Ranger laid out the plan for the distraction as we walked to the parking lot. Lester and Tank were waiting by an Escalade for us. Lester's mouth dropped to his feet, Tank shook his head.

We hopped in the SUV and Ranger continued his talk while taking out a wire. "Alright, you lead him out the front if you can, Hals tending bar, Cal and Hector are inside too. You shouldn't have any problems." He took the wire and a piece of tape and pulled my dress to the side, exposing my left breast. His body was blocking the view that Tank and Lester would have had and the windows were too tinted for anyone to see inside. He taped the wire under my breast and wrapped it around the outside where it would hopefully stay hidden. He pulled my top into place and grinned at me.

The club we went to was busy with a line wrapped around the building. I walked up to the front of line and the bouncer grinned and let me through. There were boos from the waiting crowd. I scanned the room quickly, finding Cal and Hector. Both their eyes widened when they saw me. I found our mark at the bar and sat down a seat away from him. I ordered a drink from Hal, knowing it would be as virgin as he could make it without giving us away. I sipped my drink and made small talk with Hal as if we'd never met.

Our mark moved over a chair, "This seat taken gorgeous?" He asked with a smile. He was young, good looking and very dangerous. He was dangerous in the way Ranger was dangerous, except he didn't have morals to reign in him in. At upwards of one hundred grand a hit he was living large with very little work. This guy wasn't a skip, he wouldn't be taken to jail. I didn't know what Ranger planned to do with him but I doubted this guy was going to be lucky enough to get the third world country treatment.

I licked my lips, "Nope, I'm Kandi, with a K and an I." I said in the high giggly voice I'd been using while talking to Hal.

"Nice to meet you Kandi with a K and an I, I'm Jack." This was a lie, his name was Hugh. I gave him a huge smile and finished my drink.

"Well Jack, would you like to buy me another drink?" I asked and bit my lip as I pretended to look him over. I have him a little half grin as he signaled for Hal to give me another drink. I put my hand on his thigh and rubbed lightly. I could tell he was wearing two guns under his jacket. "Jack I know this might be a little foreword, but would you like to come home with me tonight?" I gave him my best sultry look and he grinned.

"Let's finish our drinks." He said and rested his hand on my inner thigh. He was a mere inch away from my slit and it made me uncomfortable. His fingers reached out and brushed me. I was still wet from Ranger feeling me up in the car and he met no resistance when he pushed a finger inside me.

I stopped myself from gagging or screaming and leaned over, "We need to leave now." He nodded and withdrew his hand, we got up to leave and I led him outside, we were only two steps out the door when Lester grabbed me and pulled me aside as Ranger and Tank grabbed and disarmed Hugh.

"You okay Beautiful?" Lester asked quietly.

"I need a shower. He touched me," I said with shake. Lester's eyes went dark and he jerked his head up to look at the others. They gave nods. Hector, Hal and Cal walked out grinning. We'd gotten our man, life was good. Ranger sidled up to us.

"Come on Babe, I'll take you home."

"Uh actually I was going to ride back to Rangeman with you guys and get a ride with Les." Ranger nodded once and got into the SUV with the mark. I sighed as Lester and I joined Hector and Cal.

"Want us to drop you off on the way Bomber?" Cal asked.

I looked at Lester and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't quite sure what I wanted but he nodded. "No thanks Cal, just take me back to Rangeman with you."

The drive was short, Lester and I said goodbye to the guys and hopped into his Escalade.

"What do you say we go get you in the shower and wash away those bad guy cooties?" Lester asked with a grin.

"I say, will you join me?"

* * *

**You still want more? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading. Extra smut included.

* * *

**

Lester drove us to his apartment and I couldn't say I was all that disappointed. On a scale of one to ten Les' shower was an eight. Mine was a two. Lester's shower gel wasn't unisex like Ranger's and I ended up smelling like a cowboy. Leather maybe? It smelled great on Lester, but a little strange on me. Mental note: bring over girly shower gel. Les hadn't joined me in the shower, claiming he had some stuff to do.

I wrapped myself in a big towel and walked out to the living room. I could hear Lester in the kitchen and I walked in to see him cooking. "You cook?"

"Yeah beautiful, I cook. Not all of us have an Ella." He said with a crooked grin. I grinned and hopped up on the island to watch him. "You gonna sit there in your towel? It's kind of distracting."

"Oh really?" I opened the towel and let it fall to the counter with a grin. Lester shook his head and walked up to me, wooden spoon with sauce in his hand. He stepped in-between my legs making me spread them wide and held the spoon up to my lips. "Mmmmmm, oh my god Les, what is that?"

He walked back over to the stove and got another spoonful of sauce and blew on it to cool it down, "sauce for the chicken," He walked over to me an dripped the warm sauce over my left breast and bent down to lick it off. Ooohh. God. Maybe we should put off dinner and have sex.

"Bomber its nine o'clock. We put off dinner anymore and it'll be breakfast. Plus this won't take long. I'm just gonna grill the chicken and finish the veggies and rice and we'll be good to go." Les said and sauntered back to the other side of the kitchen.

I hopped off the counter and grabbed my towel, "Fine then, I'll-wait a minute did I say that out loud?" Les laughed and nodded. "Well crap. I'm gonna go get dressed." I walked back to Lester's room and looked around. He had some pictures on the walls and I looked at one and gasped. It was a picture of Lester and Ranger, probably twenty years old, wearing fatigue bottoms but no shirts. They were standing next to each other laughing, dog tags glinting in the sun. It was a wet dream type of picture. The next one was Lester with who I assumed were his mom and dad. The one after that was a picture of Lester, Ranger and I. I was in the middle of them, Lester's arm over my shoulder, Ranger's arm around my waist on the beach in Point Pleasant. I remember Tank taking the picture. The next picture was taken just a few seconds later, this time the guys where carrying me into the water. I wondered over to Lester's closet and gawked. The man had a lot of clothes. Even clothes that weren't black. I grabbed a long sleeved vaguely western style button up shirt and put it on. It hung to my thighs. I buttoned it to just below my breasts. I grabbed a cowboy hat off the wall and put it on.

I walked back into the kitchen and Lester whistled. "You look good in my shirt Bomber."

I winked and sat down again, Lester took a second to peer in between my legs, "You perv. Finish my dinner. I'm hungry." He flashed me a grin. "Are you older or younger than Ranger?" I asked.

"A year younger."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Forever. We're cousins."

"Seriously? I'm sorry you two aren't getting a long."

"All's fair in love and war Bomber."

"Is this love or war?"

"Both." His voice was husky and it sent a zing straight to my doodah. "You ready to eat Steph?"

"Yeah." We sat and I dug into my food. "Oh god, Lester is amazing." He grinned and poured me some wine. By the time I was done eating I'd had three glasses and I was feeling amazing.

"Come on Bomber, I'm gonna put you to bed. We have work in the morning, plus we need to stop at your place to get you some Rangerman clothes."

"I have clothes at Ranger's." I said sleepily. Lester's eyes narrowed and he nodded. I found myself being swept up and carried into the bedroom. Les laid me down gently and stripped his shirt from me and hung the cowboy hat on the bedpost. I licked my lips as I watched him take off his clothes and lay down next to me.

"You're not looking so tired anymore."

"I'm not." I rolled and straddled him. I grinned as I felt him grow hard in between my thighs. I moved myself over him gently until he was wet with my juices. I grabbed the cowboy hat off the bedpost and sat it on my head. I started lowering myself until I felt the tip of Lester's dick push against my pussy. I was wet but also swollen from my earlier activities and it made pushing myself down on him hard. I was swollen to the point that I was almost too tight for him to fit.

He put his hands on my hips and worked himself into me slowly until he was hitting my cervix and couldn't go any further. I moaned loudly and started riding him at an easy pace to let myself get used to his size.

"Steph…I can't hold out…you feel too fucking good."

"Then fuck me harder," I said in between moans. I find myself flipped on my back with Les on his knees, arms looped under my legs using them to pull me towards him as he pounds himself into me. I'm on the border between pain and pleasure when he reaches down and starts to rub my clit and the pain recedes and my orgasm starts to build deep within me. My hands fist themselves into the sheets and my hips rise off the bed as it over takes me, "OH FUCK! GOD!" I scream as my body convulses. My eyes roll back into my head as my cunt pulses around Lester and I hear him say something in Spanish but I'm so lost in my own head that I barely realize he's emptying himself inside me until he stops moving.

"Christ," Lester said with a huge grin. He tried to pull away from me but I held him in place with my legs which were still wrapped around his waist. "I really hope Ranger never pulls his head out of his ass."

I let one of my eye brows raise, "What do you mean?"

"Are you telling me that if Ranger finally confessed his undying love for you that you would stay with me and have casual sex?" Lester asked.

"Ranger doesn't love me like that."

"If you say so Bomber," He kissed my forehead and pulled me against him to sleep.

I thought someone was playing a joke on me when I woke up. I could hear Lester moving around though and figured out it really was morning.

"Come on Steph, up and at 'em. We need to go so we don't miss our gym time."

"Bahhhh," I said and heard a chuckle. Lester pulled the covers off me and pulled me so that my ass was in the air and my legs were slightly spread. He dipped a finger into me and I moaned and managed to open my eyes. "Oohhhhh. We could skip the gym and exercise this way?"

"Darlin' you're barely gonna be able to walk as is." I could feel his breath on my slit before his tongue darted out and licked me. He pumped another finger into me. He sucked my clit into his mouth and I came screaming.

"That was quick," he said as he lapped up my juices, sending little jolts through me.

"Cripes."

"Come on, get dressed."

He was right, I was having trouble walking. I got into my workout clothes from the day before and followed Lester to his car.

We got to Rangeman and I beeped myself to the seventh floor. Ranger would be in his office by now and I could get some clean clothes. Lester grinned, "You know, I can't get up here unless he's with me. No one can but you and Ella."

"We'll, I am adorable so it makes sense." I stepped out of the elevator, "I'll meet you in the gym." I pushed the button to send him back down and let myself into Ranger's apartment. I walked silently to his room and opened the door. Crap. He was standing by the window pulling on his shirt.

"Babe." He turned to look at me.

"Sorry. I figured you'd be downstairs. I was gonna get some clothes and my extra makeup."

"Go ahead." He watched me gather my stuff and then walked with me to the elevator, carrying everything for me. "Gym?" I nodded.

"I'm glad you're home. I was worried."

"I'm glad to be back. I worry about all the stuff you're going to blow up when I'm gone."

I giggled and we got off the elevator. "I only went through two cars while you were gone. I'd say that's pretty good…for me…"

"Proud of you Babe. You want to train with me today?"

"Uh…sure…"

"You don't have to Steph."

"No it's fine."

I waved hi to Lester who was on a treadmill and started stretching. I was bending down and working on touching my toes when Ranger came up behind me. He bent over my back and pushed gently until I could put my hands on the floor.

"There you go, doesn't that feel good?" I wasn't sure if he was talking about the stretching or the fact that his hard on was currently rubbing against my doodah. Since both of those things felt good I nodded and he backed up. "Is there anything you're having trouble with?"

Like what? Keeping my hands to myself? Yup. Out loud I said, "Um…I still can't kick very high."

"We need to work on getting your leg above your head."

Hooboy.

* * *

**I know...I'm a little evil. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Third time is the charm? Please?**

**

* * *

**

Ranger backed me up until I was against the gym wall and grabbed my right leg and brought it up so it was level with his waist. "Keep your leg straight. Tell me if it hurts." He put one hand on my ankle and one on my knee and started sliding my leg up his body slowly. The higher my leg went the closer he got to me.

I glanced around nervously, "we are not having sex again. I heard about the cameras!" I whispered.

"Babe, I didn't think about the cameras," he said with a grin.

"You never forget anything."

"With you I do. Christ Babe. I forget how to think when I'm with you," he said in a hushed voice. I sighed and lowered my leg. "Steph…"

"Ranger, this whole 'I don't want you but I don't want anyone else to have you either' thing is getting old fast." He still had me pressed up against the wall.

"I don't understand. Do you think Santos is a forever type of guy or something?"

"No. Lester is my friend and we're having fun. I don't hold any illusions about our relationship."

"Then why not have fun with me Babe?" His voice was quiet and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I love you, Ranger. I can't do casual with you."

"Babe."

"I've been using your bathroom instead of the locker room. Is that okay?" I wanted the subject dropped.

Ranger sighed, "Of course, the seventh floor is always open for you Babe. For showers or … whatever else you might want to use." He leaned in closer to me and his lips caressed my jaw, "Just because you're dating Santos doesn't mean I won't poach, Steph. If Morelli didn't stop me than Santos sure as hell won't." His lips crashed down on mine and my whole body sort of melted into him. My head started spinning and he pulled away. "You're going to be late for work babe. Be in my office in thirty minutes." He walked towards the locker room as Lester walked out.

"You okay beautiful?" Lester asked.

"Yeah … I think so. I need to go shower. I'll be on five in half an hour." I took the elevator and Lester took the stairs. I showered and than realized that I suddenly had a whole new set of Rangeman clothes in Ranger's closet. Hmm. The black cargos were now a better fit; they sat low on my lips and hugged my ass a little. I had a better variety of shirts. There were polo type shirts, stretchy v-necks and tank tops. All in black with the Rangeman logo embroidered on them. Ella had been at work again. My bikini underwear were gone, in their place were lacy thongs. Eak. At least the new black bras were comfy.

I made myself presentable and headed downstairs. I made it to Ranger's office with one minute to spare. Ranger's voice came through the shut door telling me to come in before I even knocked. "You're not wearing a gun."

"I'm doing searches."

Ranger sighed, "Do I need to remind you of the rules, Steph?"

"No."

"You wear a gun at all times, exercise is mandatory, no banned foods on the premises," Ranger said. Had I imagined saying no?

"I've been exercising. And I would never bring banned foods into Rangeman," I said, somewhat offended.

"Babe, I have a cupboard full of Tastykakes upstairs that would suggest otherwise." Oops. Damn, he never goes into his cupboards. How had he found them? "Babe I didn't need to find them, I just know these things. Sort of like how I know you're wearing sexy panties." Eak. Ranger gave me a wolfish grin and I froze. A Ranger smile? Yowsers. "They aren't that rare are they?"

"Yeah, actually, they are. You should smile more often. It makes you look … devastatingly handsome," I said. Ranger got up and walked around his desk and stalked towards me slowly until I was pressed against the wall and he was pressed against me.

"Babe." His breath was hot on my neck

"Yeah?" My voice was husky.

Ranger's lips found my neck and he sucked gently before lifting his head and whispering into my ear, "I can't help wanting you." He trailed a line of kisses over my jaw and my head titled back all on its own. "I don't want to stop, even if I could." He moved to the other side of my neck and sucked hard, making my body jerk against his. "I don't plan to give up Steph." He looked me in the eyes and brought his lips towards mine. I felt his tongue slide along my lip and my mouth opened without my wanting it to. "I want you Babe." The kiss he gave me seared my brain and made it hard for me to focus. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "And I always get what I want." It took me a minute to realize that he had left the room after that last comment. Yikes.

I walked out of his office in daze and went to my cubicle. Rodriguez had visited and left his usual staggering amount of files. One day I would find out who he was, come hell or high water.

I worked my way through a few files until I heard someone behind me. I spun lightly in my chair to see Lester. "How's life at the dunce desk?"

"Fan-frickin-tastic." My stomach grumbled loudly and I tried to have the good graces to look embarrassed.

"Lunch?"

"Mmmm, good lunch or Rangeman lunch?"

"Rangeman, don't have time to go out."

"I'll meet you in the dining room. I'm gonna go get something from Ranger's."

"Ranger doesn't have anything you would eat."

"Sure he does, peanut butter, olives, Tastykakes. Ella keeps a few thing stocked for me," I said and grabbed my keys.

"You want to have dinner tonight?" Lester asked suddenly.

"Like a date?" I asked. I didn't think Les did dates.

"Yeah."

"Okay." What else could I say? No, you're my friend and I love you and I like to fuck you but I won't have dinner with you? Not gonna work. Plus dinner would be fine. One date couldn't hurt. Maybe it would even get Ranger to lay off.

I went up to his apartment to poke around. I found hot pockets in the freezer and popped one in. I sat on the couch to wait my two minutes for ham and cheesy goodness. Did I want Ranger to back off? I wasn't sure. I wanted Ranger. But I wanted more than him sneaking into my apartment once in a while. I didn't want to get married. Nope. I just wanted the occasional date and for him to say he loved me. No qualifiers. I closed my eyes to think about my dilemma and the next thing I knew I was being carried somewhere.

"What?" I opened my eyes to find Ranger putting me in his bed.

"Shh, go back to sleep. You obviously need it."

"I need to do my searches." I said groggily.

Ranger pulled off my shoes and tugged my pants down my hips. "You need to sleep." He brushed his lips over mine and I was back asleep before the door shut.

* * *

**Better?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! A new chapter! I know it's been a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The first thing I was aware of was that there was a warm hand on my left breast. I opened my eyes and shifted slightly to see who the hand belonged to and my nipple pebbled under the rough palm. Ranger didn't show any signs of waking up so I squirmed out from under his arm and grabbed my phone off of the bedside table. It was just after eleven pm and I had five missed calls and a few text messages. I didn't call Lester back, I felt bad about missing lunch and then dinner but I didn't want to wake him up.

I wondered out into the kitchen and hit pay dirt in the fridge. Left over chili from Ella. Bless her. There was also a pan of cornbread muffins. I popped a bowl of chili into the microwave and turned to see Ranger leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. My eyes travelled over his body, bare to the waist and then only some black boxers slung low on his hips.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I said as I slathered a muffin with butter. Ranger didn't say anything for a moment, but I heard him open the fridge and rifle around. I turned and he handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And you didn't wake me up Babe." Ranger took a seat at the bar and watched me get my dinner ready. I was starving. I slid my plate of muffins next to him and got my chili from the microwave. When I went to sit down there were only two muffins on my plate.

"Hey! You ate one of my muffins!" I accused.

Ranger looked at me like I was crazy, "I don't eat cornbread muffins babe."

I looked back at my plate and frowned before looking back up at Ranger and frowning again. "You have cornbread crumbs on your lip."

Ranger shook his head and licked his lips. "Do not."

I didn't reply I was still staring at his lips. Bad Stephanie. You have Lester if you want meaningless sex. Because sex with Batman isn't meaningless. No matter how much he wants it to be. Ranger's eyes never left me as I ate my chili, it was a little unnerving. It seemed like he wanted me. But I knew he didn't. Damn life is complicated.

"It's about to get more complicated." Ranger said with a grimace. I raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. I heard my cell phone ringing and went to the bedroom really quick to get it. It was my mom and my mom calling at almost midnight could in no way be a good thing.

I sighed and flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Stephanie? This is your mother." I waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"Yeah?"

"Your grandmother is missing. She never came home from Marvin Finklemeyer's viewing." I had to wonder if mom was ironing already or not.

I sighed, "Mom, grandma is an adult."

"Stephanie! How could you say that! Its midnight! She could be in trouble!" I wasn't sure if she was offended by grandma being an adult or me acknowledging it.

"What do you want me to do about it mom?" I asked as I took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them before loading them into the dishwasher.

"GO FIND HER!" My mom screeched. I heard the line go dead as I dropped the phone from between my ear and shoulder. Ouch. I could feel Ranger's eyes on my back so I turned to face him.

"Grandma Mazur has gone missing. My mom wants me to find her."

Ranger sighed, "Need help Babe?"

"Please?" I asked. Where the hell would grandma be? I picked up my phone and dialed her cell phone. She never answers when my mom calls her.

Two rings and "Hello Stephanie dear."

"Grandma? Where are you? Mom is worried." I said and walked to the bedroom to grab some jeans.

"Well I'm just at The Pickled Onion. I'm fine. I'm having a pip of a time."

Ranger came in, "Grab a sweatshirt, its cold."

"Stephanie, who is that? Is that the hot bounty hunter?"

"Yes, I'm going to come pick you up Grandma. Stay there!" I hung up and looked at Ranger, "I can go get her. I don't have my car here, can I borrow one?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

"I'll take you and then drop you off at your apartment," Ranger said and pulled on a shirt. Some cargos had already magically appeared on him and he bent to put on some black boots.

I grabbed a black hoodie from the closet and shrugged it on. Ranger stepped over to me and zipped it up, using the zipper to pull me closer to him. "I could always bring you back here after we rescue your granny."

Oooh boy. His lips crashed down at mine and I forgot about Grandma until he pulled back. "Uh…" Ranger lead me to the door and then down the stairs and into the garage. I'm pretty sure had I been coherent he wouldn't have even tried the stairs. As it was I followed him obediently.

"Babe? We're here." I glanced around. Huh. I didn't remember getting in the car or the drive. Ranger put a lot of mojo into that kiss.

"I don't have mojo babe."

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned.

"Nope."

"MOJO!"

Ranger gave me a half smile and shook his head. Grandma appeared before we could get out and she opened the back door and slid in.

"Well don't this just beat it all. Stephanie with her hot bounty hunter beau in the middle of the night." She gave me a knowing look when I glanced back at her and I sighed. Better not to argue.

We dropped Grandma off and my mother came out. She made the sign of the cross. "Myra Razinsky's daughter doesn't drive around with strange men in the middle of the night." I ignored her comment and said goodnight.

Ranger drove me to my apartment without me asking. He rode the elevator with me and went in first, leaving me in the hall. He came back after only a few minutes and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"You might not want to go in there," Ranger said and pulled out his cell. I pushed past him and barged into my apartment. I got to the living room and screamed. There was a dead guy on my couch. My couch head death cooties. Again.

"Why is there a dead guy on my couch?" I asked. I hadn't expected anyone to answer.

"You know, none of my other employees ever find dead guys on their couches," Ranger said.

"Was that a joke? Were you trying to be funny? Because this," I said motioning at the couch and dead guy, "is not funny!" I screeched.

"Guess you don't wanna know about the guy in the bedroom?" Ranger asked me. I walked calmly to my bedroom. Another dead guy. Great, now I had a death cootie couch and a death cootie bed.

Fucking death cooties.

* * *

**So do we want more?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh…Ranger? This one doesn't have a head," I told him. I looked around my room for the head but didn't see it.

Ranger hooked a finger through my belt and dragged me out backwards and into the hallway. "I noticed that. You okay? You need to throw up or anything? Usually you're freaked out when you find dead people."

"I'm kinda pissed that I'll need a new couch and new bed…" I said. Ranger grinned at me and called the cops.

They took a look around and then Carl questioned me. "How do people get in here Steph? You have good locks, Rangeman security…and yet…" Carl trailed off and shook his head.

Frankly I didn't get it either. Somehow people were always managing it though. Sometimes they destroyed stuff, sometimes they waited to kidnap me, and sometimes, like today, they left me presents. The presents were my least favorite. Now I needed a new couch and a new bed. Really I needed a new apartment.

I felt Ranger step behind me, "That you do babe. You wanna stay on four or seven?" He asked me as I turned around.

I started to protest, but frankly I was tired of living here. My rent had been jacked up again and I was finding dead people everywhere. I checked on Rex and turned towards Ranger, "Would I platonically be staying on seven?" I asked.

"You'd be staying as a friend…like you're friends with Lester." Ranger said with a raised eyebrow.

That should've made me pick four but my mouth blurted out, "Seven!" before my brain could think about it. I would've felt pretty stupid changing my mind.

I opened the fridge and let out a short scream, "I found the head!"

"Oops. We forgot to tell you, the head is in the fridge!" Carl called back.

Great. Worse yet, I recognized the head. "It's Harry Leotta. He's low level mob. I went to lunch with him yesterday." I told Ranger.

Ranger's eyebrow went up, "Babe." He grabbed Rex's cage and lead me to the door.

Carl stopped us, "Hey we have more questions!"

I was pushed out the door. "She'll answer them tomorrow at a sane time," Ranger said and walked me down the stairs and to the SUV. The drive to Rangeman was quiet, it was about three am now and I knew we wouldn't be going to sleep once we got back. Electricity hummed in the air between us.

Lester was waiting in the garage when we pulled in. We got out and Ranger came over to me and pulled me into a kiss, when he pulled away he stopped to whisper in my ear, "Love you,"  
and then walked to the stairs with Rex.

Cripes. Had Ranger just said he loved me? This was getting too weird. I watched him walk to the stairs and then joined Lester on the hood of his car. "You love him."

"That obvious?" I asked with a smile.

Lester shrugged, "Only to everyone. Pretty much it's as obvious as the fact that he loves you back." He gave me a hug and shooed me off.

"Thanks Les."

Ranger was waiting for me just inside the foyer, "I was scared you might go home with him."

"What and miss an opportunity to sleep on your amazing sheets?" I asked him with a grin. He pressed me against the wall and slowly brought his lips to my neck. I moaned under his lips and pulled him a little closer.

Ranger's cell phone rang and he sighed into my neck but ignored it. As soon as it stopped it started again. Ranger swore and flipped it open, "What?" If I had been whoever was on the other end of the line I would have hung up and hid. "You're kidding me." He looked me up and down, "Anyway we can get her out?" Ranger swore again, "Yeah we'll be right down."

He hung up and looked at me, "Unless you want to try a daring roof to roof escape, the police are downstairs to arrest you for the murders of Harry Leotta and Ray Maloney," he told me with his blank face on.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! I didn't kill those guys! Jesus. Just because they found them in my apartment?"

"Killed with one of your knives after you took one of them to jail. You're fingerprints were all over the knife, Your DNA was all over the both men." He sighed, "Whoever did this is smart. They're gonna make sure the time of death was sometime you don't have an alibi for. They want you in jail, either to get you out of the way or to make it easier to kill you." Ranger walked towards the bedroom.

"So what are we going to do? I don't want to go to jail or die!" I said nervously. Ranger was rifling through his closet, "Is right now really a good time for a wardrobe change Ranger?!"

"Put on something comfortable, pack your backpack with a change of clothes and toiletries. Hurry." He told me.

Looked like we were going on the run. I packed a backpack like Ranger told me too and then pulled on black yoga pants and a black tank top. I pulled on a black sweatshirt and black running shoes. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my stuff from the bathroom and shoved it into the bag too.

I went back to the closet and Ranger shoved a few things in my hand. "Take everything out of your wallet and put these in." There was a Driver's License from California, credit cards, a library card and gym membership all with the name Katarina Martinez. My picture was on the license and the gym membership. Since I didn't look like a Martinez I assumed it was my married, to Ranger's alter ego, name. He handed me a passport as I was transferring the new cards into my wallet.

Ranger turned and handed me his gun, "You point that at Morelli, he's not gonna shoot you. We get in an SUV, I drive."

I nodded and followed him out to the elevator. We rode down and I stepped off the elevator first, and leveled my gun right at Joe's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Happy Reading, from all of me to you!**

**

* * *

**

Joe grinned at me, "I'd tell you to stay and the system will prevail…but…I can give you twenty minutes before calling in back up. They'll call the airport first thing, get in, get a ticket to whatever flight is going out of country first and get through security. If you can do that, you should be fine Cupcake. We'll figure it out." I didn't lower my gun but I thanked Joe with my eyes as he looked at Ranger, "You take good care of her or so help me God I'll have your ass arrested for abduction the minute you get back into the country."

Ranger nodded, he wouldn't have had it any other way. We got into a Rangeman SUV and were out of the garage in a flash. Ranger made a few turns and I realized we weren't going to the airport. He pulled out his cell phone, had a quick conversation in Spanish and then hung up. I decided to let him concentrate and not ask questions, he knew what he was doing and I trusted him to do the right thing. It was only a few minutes later when we pulled into an open garage.

I followed Ranger's lead and got out of the SUV and walked with him to greet an older man. They talked in rapid fire Spanish that I didn't have a hope in hell of understanding. After a minute or two the man handed Ranger a set of keys and they transferred our duffels to a blue Lexus sedan. I noticed there were some pillows and blankets as well as a cooler and some food.

The car was nice, fancy even, but definitely not a normal Rangeman car, which I'm guessing was exactly what Ranger was going for. Ranger looked at me after the man went back inside. "Put on a more colorful shirt," he told me as he stripped off his clothes and pulled on jeans and a green polo shirt. I changed into a purple tank top and climbed into the passenger seat.

The man never reappeared and we were on the road again within a few minutes. We were a few miles from the house when Ranger asked for my cell phone. I handed it over and he turned it off and tossed it out the window, followed by his own.

"Get some sleep Babe. I'll wake you up when we get where we are going," Ranger said. I nodded and grabbed a pillow from the back. I reclined the seat and I was out before I could wonder where it was that we were headed.

I was being moved, that much I knew. I could tell by lovely smell that it was Ranger who was moving me so I buried my head into his neck and sighed. I felt myself being lifted higher and set down. Ranger was strapping me in when I got suspicious. "Ranger, why do I feel like I'm wearing a harness?" I asked.

"Because it would be unsafe to fly without one," He answered.

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped, "uh huh!" The plane was nice but small. Way too small. And I didn't see a pilot. "Where is the pilot? This is one of those little planes I always see on the news. Well usually I just see the wreckage." I said, kind of panicked.

"I'm the pilot. And it's perfectly safe. You trust me?" Ranger asked. I pretended to think for a minute before nodding. He tightened the harness a little and kissed me long enough to make me forget that I was about to hurtle through the air in a tin can. He shut my door, walked around to his side of plane and jumped in. I shut my eyes and gripped the arm rests as the plane started, taxied and finally took off. "We're in the air Babe, open your eyes." I peaked with one eye and then opened both when it didn't look like we were crashing.

"So…where are we going?" I asked.

"You mean final destination or on this leg of the journey?" Ranger asked.

I sighed, "Both?"

"Right now, Mexico. From there we'll fly to London and then Tuscany."

"Really? We need to leave the country? I mean I don't want to go to jail but we both know it won't stick. All this for a few days? What aren't you telling me?" I asked. I hadn't been suspicious for some reason, I trusted Ranger but this was all just a little odd. Yeah Ranger was king of the overkill but even for him this was just…too much.

"Babe, we're not running from the cops. I've been getting death threats for you for the past two weeks, since before I got back. Yesterday escalated things. We're getting the hell out of dodge before who ever this is stops fucking around and puts a bullet in you."

I thought for a few moments. Usually my stalkers left me the creepy notes and threats. Hmm. "So this wasn't at all about me maybe getting arrested, was it?" I asked finally. Part me felt like I should be mad, the other part of me was grateful to have someone who would run off to Europe for an unforeseen amount of time to keep me safe.

Ranger gave me a half grin, "Well, I couldn't let you get arrested. I can't protect you in jail. And the Trenton police weren't taking this seriously. I thought about kidnapping you but this happened first and it seemed like a good time to get you out."

"You were going to kidnap me? Why not just ask me to come with?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked over to Ranger and then gasped, "Holy shit you're flying the goddamned plane!"

"Told you I was the pilot. And yeah, I didn't think you'd come with."

"Yeah but…I don't know, it didn't seem possible. Wow…you can fly…you're not Batman, you're Superman." I told him with a smirk.

"Fuckin' A."

* * *

**So the story line has changed? Do we like the change? **


End file.
